Pokemon Conspiracy Theories?
by Tony0423
Summary: These will be a bunch of random Ideas that pop into my head regarding the world of Pokemon. Its gonna be rated T for slight language but thats about it. First chapter is up. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me cut right to the chase: This is gonna be a fic about random shit that pops into my head so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other anime, otherwise you'd all have nothing to do or watch. Or a childhood.**

* * *

Have you ever noticed how Wally and Wallace have the same colored hair? How they practically have the same name? Weird isn't it? Im thinking maybe it has something to do with celebi, maybe. Or it could be that Wally is Wallace Jr.? think about it. His mom and dad look nothing like him. His "relatives" live in a different city, WHICH HE HAD TO GO THE LONG WAY AROUND, seeing as his parents seem to have no pokemon and the tunnel has the rock there when you get there. Another fact to my little thought would be to look at his final team in either gen 3 of 6, either is fine.

Gallade/Gardevoir

Delcatty

Magneton

Altaria

Roselia

Now look up all the possible moves each pokemon could learn. Look at it closely. HM's specifically! Could any learn surf? NO! Now I know some of you are thinking: "He has no pokemon that could learn surf nor does he have any water pokemon" or "He could have had other pokemon just like the player". I know, I've looked over every detail... well not every one but most.

But if he didn't have any pokemon that could learn surf, how did he manage to get there. In gen 3 he would battle you at the beginning and end of Victory road. but he would come behind you both times. In gen 6 he would already be waiting for you in that flower room/place/thing. You get it! He could've had an HM slave, which he could've left in the pokemon center at the league, like the player would have. Admit it, you all know you had that one poor pokemon. Your thinking back at your old spheal or zigzagoon that you used. You Monsters! jk.

But in all seriousness, after taking so many defeats wally could've given up. But he didn't. He took note of the abundance of Water in Hoenn and of the magnitude of Water pokemon as opposed to any other type of pokemon located in that one region. He decided to try again at his luck, only to, once again, be beaten by you and your team. He decided to give up on Hoenn and he went to all different Regions. Eventually, when in Johto, he stumbled upon Celebi's Shrine. Celebi saw that he was in a slump and decided to take him back to the past so that he could train water pokemon and take you down.

He did just that and, depending on whether you're playing pokemon Ruby &amp; Sapphire or Pokemon Emerald, He would be either the 8th Gym leader or The champ. Thats why its hard to figure out the puzzle. Wally, who has changed his name to Wallace, Makes the maze specifically for you, thinking it would change the fate of you defeating him. Only thing is that he, his past self, didn't see it, the puzzle that is. He had it made only after Wally had come in.

In Emerald, before he gave the gym over to Juan, which was right after Wally had past through, even though juan battled wally, he set up the puzzle yet again. He then went on to become champion, waiting for you and your team once again.

Which would make sense as to why he's so nice to you in the first place. He recognizes you as his friend, and rival, so he helps you out when Groudon and Kyogre are rampaging in Sootopolis. When you get to the champions room he challenges you to see who dances the best in the entire region or Hoenn. His team was specifically built to take yours down. And yet, most of the time, you still defeat him through raw strength and determination, which he still can't comprehend.

* * *

**And thats as far as I got with this. I may or may not choose to continue on with this theory at a letter time next year but as for now this is it. It kinda would make sense but I doubt it. After all it is just a random idea that popped ****into my head. But you never know. Professor Oak did the same with celebi to get data for the pokedex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx GoldenFox for the idea for this chapter. Also kinda surprised a few people actually like this. I don't think Ill ever do the gengar-clafable thing, cuz thats all old and stuff. I did have this other Idea which I forgot to write down so I lost it but still lets get on with the chapter**

**I OWN POKEMON (To a certain extent)**

* * *

Now I was typing up the next chapter for HYEFFSYKU, when an email popped up on the upper right side of my screen. It came from fanfiction saying a guest named Goldenfox had reviewed on my story. I read the review and it said that he wanted to figure out which came first Mew or Arceus? How did the egg form itself from nothing? Are Mew and Arceus related? These are all very good questions.**(Keep in mind I had gotten this back at the end January and I just decided to finish up the chapter)**

I had read a fan fiction that had this figured out though, and I think the evidence is pretty legit.

Mew, as we all know, is the DNA pokemon.

Arceus is the God pokemon.

Arceus was born from Mew but Mew was created by Arceus. Let me explain:

Its like in Harry Potter, which came first the Phoenix or the Flame? The answer? Simple, There is no beginning to a circle.

Arceus had to have been created first, then s/he (I prefer to call Arceus a girl) began to make the other legends.**(Rebegan here XD as in today XDD)** As it continued to make legends, after making all the major legends like Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, etc. It then came to making the sub-legends. Those would be the Regi's, every other trio of sub-legends like the beasts (Dogs) and the lake trio. Then came the duo's: Mew and MewTwo, Latias and Latios, Lugia and Ho-oh (Even though those are considered to be non-sub-legends), and those of which can aslo be considered mainstream legends.

But thats besides the point.

After having created the legendaries, Arceus set out to make a world in which her creations could thrive and prosper. Hence; The creation of Earth. Arceus saw how her legends were enjoying themselves, but she wanted more. She asked Mew to create the DNA to each and every pokemon and make a whole bunch of new species'. Leading to the (currently) grand total of over 700 speacies, legends included.

After that, in which Arceus was the only pokemon without any form of DNA, She sent Mew back with Dialga and/or Celebi to create the egg out of nothingness in the past, leading to the beginning of the beginning. Since Arceus wasnt there, and its an unknown fact if pokemon need air to breath (One that I dont think would be appointed to this situation, but I'm adding it in anyway), the 2 or 3 legends died off in the eternal nothingness and then became part of the matter that would soon become the universe.

* * *

**So yeah. Thats all for the second chapter of Pokemon Conspiracy Theories. I got bored from writing HYEFFSYKU and needed a little breather. Ive also been working on a few other stories, not relating to Pokemon, and I'll be sure to post the first chapters later today. So yeah. I'll see you guys later!**

**~Tony0423**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's up Fanficion? How have you guys been? Good? Bad? I really dont care XD. So, I know I've been gone for quite some time (for my own reasons) and have left you to read other stories while getting angry at me for not updating in over 3 months. I've been on summer break since June 14-ish and it is now July 24th. thats more than a month of nothing, nothing, and more nothing. But thats besides the point. I have worked on chapters 15 and 16 of HYEFFSYKU, completeing 15 and almost done with 16, but i have to retype them into due to some 'unforeseen circumstances'. Turns out I cant save if i copy-paste from my google drive or my word docs so... gonna have to retype from where I left off. I have gotten some of the doc to save, but not much. I couldve gotten it out al least a week after I uploaded ch 15 but the problem has been ongoing and I have been gone from everything this past month. Another thing that set me back was that my school took back the IPads that they hand out for the summer and I could only use either my phone, which has low battery almost all the time (its dead right now XD), and my laptop, which is at 30- scratch that 29%.**

**I will be posting this A/N on my main story as well, seeing as how this relates to it more than this story, and I will post a little teaser of Chapter 16 along with it.**

**Once again I truly am sorry for having been erased off the face of the earth but meh, what can I do now? can't turn back the clock :3**

**Speaking of turning back the clock, Lets get on with this chapter of Pokemon Conspiracy Theories!**

* * *

Today I was lounging around, as I always do. I had finished watching Mark's FNAF4 ep 2 and I had just read about and watched all the cut-scenes before the nights in a single video.

Then, suddenly, an idea poped into my head. How did Oak construct the PokeDex?

As we all know, or should know for all you No0bz (or Nubs as you are refered to now), Ash had traveled back in time to help Celebi. While he was in the past he met a young Samuel Oak, or Proff. Oak as he's known now, and was assisted in the rescue. Meanwhile he was there he had to at least see a scizor and a houndoom, so how the fuck did he only have 151 pokedex pages?

I mean, how do you forget something like that?!

At first I thought that it would be a misconseption since he probably added Celebi as one of the original 151 pokemon. He didnt know about Mewtwo, since the clone wasnt even thought of at that moment in time, and so that would leave a slot open. But there's more!

Porygon, Ditto, and Mewtwo are all man-made Pokemon. Thats 3 pokemon slots free since they were most likely made by Silph Co./Team Rocket. Since he saw scizor it would fill in as Scyther's evolved form. Leaving 2 slots. The add in Celebi, making it one slot. If you were to connect two and two, which you really should, you would know that Houndoom has a pre-evolution: Houndour. but there is only a single slot left in the Pokedex...

How did Oak even come up with the pages if he knew there was a whole other Region out there? why would he troll us like that, knowing what would happen if he kept it a secret?

Hell! Ash saw a FUCKING HO-OH ON HIS FIRST DAY AS A FUCKIN TRAINER! And a nub at that... but still, when he asked Oak about it, Oak was like "I dont fuckin know, but ppl be wastin their lives lookin for it." or something along those lines XD

Which brings me back to my original point: How did Oak construct the PokeDex? I guess, since he was old after actually making the damn thing, he forgot about all the other pokemon out there? Not likely since he probably captured Celebi at one point. Or maybe he didnt? But then how did Ivy get her hands on the GS ball? They ask what is the GS ball, but, like, Why is the GS ball?

SO MANY QUESTIONS! NO ANSWERS! DAMN YOU OLD MAN OAK!


End file.
